


Round Two: Anger Managed (Kinda)

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Series: The Clean Slate Protocol [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Tower, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), CapIron - Freeform, Capstark, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F.R.I.D.A.Y - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hey I finished another fic!, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronCap - Freeform, Kneeling, Lube, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not a Love Story, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, POV Tony, POV Tony Stark, PWP, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Passion, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve definitely doesn't, Steve's Letter to Tony Post-Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform, Surveillance, Swearing, Talking, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Fucking Stark, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony no longer hates me, Tony-centric, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Weird Plot Shit, rogers - Freeform, well a little bit of plot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: Steve may be a super soldier but he'll never match Tony's libido. Tony loves it.Tony is officially responsible for EVERYTHING that happens from here on out.Welcome to round two.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s bare legs as the younger man straddled his waist. He huffed a laugh as he looked into Tony’s brown eyes that were alight and sparkling. “You weren’t kidding Stark.”

“Oh this is not even a personal record, trust me babe.” Tony leaned down to Steve, taking in the smell of sweat and cum and sex that pervaded his nostrils.

Steve raised one eyebrow and gave Tony a half smirk. “Where’s the bedroom here?”

“To the left up the glass staircase princess.” Tony motioned to a twisting clear glass staircase Steve hadn’t even noticed earlier, or any other time he’d be in Stark tower, not that he’d ever really been up in the Penthouse, the labs below, the party deck and the R&D floors below were where they all spent their time.. “You guys have your areas, I have mine, I have another suite below us but, I’d rather not use that one, that was where Pepper and I...” Tony crinkled his nose, sighed and then grinned, showing his teeth and pushing such thoughts away.

Steve shoved Tony to the other end of the sofa and stood up; before Tony could protest he scooped him up in his arms and brought him to his chest.

“Well this is weird…” Tony looked from Steve’s chest to his face then to the ground and back again. “Certainly never had this happen to me before…” He looped an arm up around Steve’s neck and sighed dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes at Steve.

“Shut up Stark, I don’t think your sofa will survive round two.” Steve chuckled as he carried him up the staircase.

He got to the top of the stairs and stopped, looking around. A lavish open plan bedroom stood before him, the window wall continuing upwards from below to span two thirds of the slightly rounded room.

“Oh this is nothing, Friday, wake up daddy’s here.”

“Yes boss.”

A faint trickling sound began and Steve looked around, on his left a waterfall was coming out of the wall, it travelled down, under a glass floor and disappeared into the other wall. Steve took a step and the floor lit up under his weight like a stepping stone, he moved into the middle of the room and stopped once more, almost forgetting Tony was still naked in his arms. To the left, hidden by the waterfall was a tiny tropical pool with koi karp swimming in it, the waterfall bubbled through it and trailed off to the left as well, where more fish were swimming.

“I couldn’t keep them cooped up; they have like 3 floors to swim on.” Tony shrugged against Steve’s chest.

“Uh huh…” Steve tore his eyes away and looked around the rest of the room, it was one big projection screen, on the wall behind the pond it showed a moving jungle, behind Steve it showed Miami Beach, to Steve’s right it showed…

“Silverstone Race Track in England.” Tony followed his line of sight. “And next to that is a loop of my garage and my cars.”

“Okay this is too weird for me, aliens coming to destroy Manhattan is a breeze compared to what goes on in your head Stark.”

Tony grinned. “Hey Friday, pull up all angles of security system delta archive present.” Steve looked down at him and cocked his head like a puppy dog. Tony wasn’t going to tell him that he just made that name up and Friday already knew what to do, he wanted to see the surprised shock of Steve’s face.

There was a beep and suddenly the walls were filled with video footage of the last two hours in the Penthouse lounge, Steve dropped Tony, who fell with a yelp to the floor, but sat up laughing his head off as he watched Steve slowly turn bright red as he took in the images before him. He looked down at Tony, who had one hand on his stomach and the other propping him up as he howled with laughter.

“You absolute pervert Stark!” Steve leaned down and grabbed Tony round the waist, flinging him over his shoulder into a fire mans carry, ignoring Tony’s protests.

Still several feet away from the bed, Steve tossed him at it as if he weighed nothing and Tony couldn’t help but yell as he flew through the air and landed in a heap on the silk sheets. The bed was huge and set into the wall. _Try and break this one Steve_. Tony laughed quietly to himself and then looked up at Steve, who was back to staring at the images.

“You look great in cinema scope babe, look at your ass!”

Steve tore his eyes from the walls and launched himself at Tony, his bulk causing the bed to bounce Tony backwards.

“You are so messed up I can’t even think where to begin!” Steve prowled towards him on the bed and Tony had to suppress a shit eating grin at the expression on Roger’s face.

“You can begin by getting on your knees if you’d like.” Tony lifted one eyebrow and let the grin out, he raised both his eyebrows at Steve and let him follow his eyes downwards.


	2. At Ease Soldier

“You may not have knelt for Loki, but I reckon you should for me. 

Tony leaned forwards, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hair, pulling their mouths together. He kept on advancing, pushing Steve back to the edge of the bed. Steve scowled at him, but he let Tony press him backwards and got off the bed, Tony stood up and retook Steve’s mouth with his own, now the height difference showed and Steve had to lean down to keep the kiss going. Tony tugged on his hair and pulled him forwards until Tony was backed into the wall. 

“Ooh cold.” Tony shivered as his naked body pressed up against the glass. 

Steve broke the kiss and looked down at Tony, looking all the way down, taking him in from his vantage point. 

“You’re actually so short it’s ridiculous.”

“Every man looks tall when you’re on your knees, but I’m big where it counts,” he beamed down at Steve, “now be a good soldier and get to work.” Tony tugged Steve’s hair downwards this time, and after a silent challenge from those blue eyes he relented and dropped to his knees. 

He was still higher up than he should be, so he grasped Tony’s hips in his hands and pulled them towards him slightly, digging in his fingernails until Tony groaned. He was already semi erect and Steve couldn’t help being impressed. He was up and to attention faster than Steve could have managed that’s for sure. 

“Don’t get shy on me now Cap, I’ll pull those videos up again.” He beamed down at Steve, loving the way he looked on his knees. 

“I was actually just admiring your libido Stark. You finally have me beat.”

“Uh I beat you in a load of departments, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, remember?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “How could I forget?”

“Now quit yammering and get started big boy, I want to see those Boy Scout lips on my cock like it was the tastiest popsicle you’ve ever had.” 

Steve looked up at Tony once more, glaring at him for a moment before he took one hand off the other man’s waist and ran his hand up Tony’s thigh, he leaned in to Tony, running his rough cheek up Tony’s shaft until Tony threw his head back and moaned deeply. He reached the head of Tony’s cock and wrapped his tongue around it, slowly, languorously and closed his eyes, Tony pulled his head off the wall and looked back down at Steve as he encircled Tony with his mouth, he bit his lip as he watched Steve slide his lips down Tony’s member, Tony felt himself growing at the feel of that hot mouth enveloping him and he reached down, entangling his fingers in Steve’s pretty boy hair and holding on tight as Steve started to work him with his mouth, Tony could feel Steve’s tongue on his erection, stroking it, teasing it and then moving as Steve started to bob his head. 

Tony caught his breath, gulping down as Steve pulled his lips up Tony’s cock and swallowed, causing that gorgeous mouth to tighten around his tip, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Steve’s mouth, he expected Steve to stop him but instead Steve wrapped his large hands around Tony’s ass and pulled him into him, taking Tony’s fully erect cock all the way down until Tony could feel the tightening flesh around his tip. Steve sucked in hard as Tony thrust into him, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his mouth up and down with a measured calm that made Tony want to scream at him. He gripped the back of Steve’s head and continued to stare down, watching his slick cock slide in and out of Steve’s mouth, he could feel the precum leaking from the tip of his penis and then he felt Steve lap it up with his tongue and he let out a guttural, primal groan that made Steve squeeze his ass hard enough to most likely leave handprint shaped bruises. Steve now started to pull Tony to him in time with Tony’s thrusts, letting Tony fuck his mouth as hard as he dared. Steve took it all, swallowing down on him as if he were made for it. 

Tony could feel himself burning low down in his hips and then gasped as Steve drew one hand away from his ass and made its way to his balls, cupping and fondling them, stroking the sensitive skin between his ass and his balls then going back to caress his sack. That was what did it for Tony, he could feel his cock throbbing in Steve’s mouth, who hummed onto his shaft, vibrating it, encouraging it, driving Tony wild. He buried himself in Steve’s mouth, crying out, closing his eyes and having the breath knocked out of him as he came into Steve’s mouth, he heard Steve take in a breath through his nose and then he was swallowing everything Tony had to offer him and that just made Tony lose his mind. He opened his eyes, panting and looked back down at Steve. Steve whose face was flushed, his eyes closed, his mouth still working Tony until every last drop of cum was swallowed. Tony had never seen anything more erotic in his life. Bliss stole over Tony and he untangled his fingers from Cap’s hair, letting Steve slowly draw himself off Tony. He looked up, licking his lips and Tony groaned at the sheer sexuality of Steve’s expression right then. As Steve lifted his chin he could see Steve’s enormous erection, just begging to have something done about it. Steve followed Tony’s eyes and smirked before getting up. He pressed a hard kiss to Tony’s lips and swiped his lips down Tony’s cheek to his jaw where he nipped and feathered kisses down his neck, leaning into Tony against the wall, pressing his erection into Tony’s stomach and grinding against him.


	3. I'm betting I could beat that

Tony grabbed him and in a singular motion turned him and shoved him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and Steve went flying onto it. Tony knew if Steve wanted to he could turn to an immovable rock under Tony’s hands, but he still enjoyed shoving the Captain around. Tony advanced on Steve and Steve backed up on the bed, giving Tony space to crawl up him and drop onto him. He leaned one elbow by Steve’s head and took his lips for his own, conquering Steve’s still salty mouth, his tongue crashing against Steve’s and struggling for dominance over it. He reached down, his hand finding Steve’s gorgeous cock and grasping it firmly. Steve gasped into his mouth and Tony grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it, letting Steve moan, feeling his hot breath on his face as he stroked his hand up Steve’s lengthy, thick shaft. He could feel the heavy veins that crisscrossed it and he couldn’t believe how fantastic it felt in his hand. He dropped himself to the side of Steve slightly and with every pump of his hand he thrust into Steve’s side, rubbing his still flaccid cock up Steve’s hip, feeling the smooth, hard muscle as Steve’s body reacted to Tony’s ministrations.

He let go of Steve for a moment, reaching over him, running his body across Steve’s chest until his ass was practically in Steve’s face.

“Hey Tony, what…?” Steve scowled at him but he pulled back after rummaging through a small set of drawers beside the bed.

He came back with yet another bottle of lube and squeezed it into his hands, watching Steve’s curious face all the while. “I hear chocolate and independence go well together.” He grinned at Steve before reaching back down and coating Steve’s aching cock with the cool gel.

Without another word he drew back and took Steve in his mouth. Steve blew out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and stared open mouthed as Tony swallowed him as easily as if he were an average sized man; Tony grasped Steve’s hips and held on as he pushed Steve into his mouth until his beard was scratching Steve’s balls, it was a strange, foreign feeling. Steve could feel his cock hitting the back of Tony’s throat and yet Tony never faltered, he swallowed onto Steve’s cock and sucked, hollowing his cheeks and causing Steve to grab at the bed with enough force to rip the sheets. Tony took one hand and slapped the side of his ass hard for it, making Steve yelp, but he kept going.

Now Tony started to move, whereas Steve was the essence of calm and measured, Tony was not, Tony was erratic, fast and hard, swallowing down on Steve like it was nothing, Steve arched his back and thrust into Tony’s mouth, Tony hummed at the thrusts and Steve felt it burn up his groin and into his stomach, making him tense and curl his toes into the soft bedding. Tony took his hands from Steve’s hips and ran them down his legs, his fingers leaving tingling lines in their wake. He got to Steve’s calves and yanked Steve’s legs up until his knees where in the air, now Tony could angle Steve’s hips and he swallowed him once more, this time his tongue snaked out to run itself across Steve’s balls and Steve gasped in pure pleasure at the feeling. It was unlike anything he’d ever known. Tony was a master of his mouth in more than just wit and sarcasm, Steve felt sorely inexperienced at the feeling of Tony’s tongue on his shaft and had time to think determinedly ‘ _next time I’ll be better’_ before even realising he was already thinking about the next time. He laughed and Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, one eyebrow raised. With his face flushed up his cheeks, his eyes steamy and sultry and his mouth working on Steve’s cock Steve knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. He thrust into Tony’s mouth and Tony’s hand slid up his leg and under his balls, until it reached Steve’s still slightly sore asshole. He pushed one still lubed finger inside and Steve clenched his jaw, a cry still managing to escape him. Now Tony worked on his cock with his mouth and his ass with his fingers, sliding in another finger to join the first, curling them into Steve, seeking that glorious nerve bundle. He found it and hit it hard and Steve erupted into Tony’s mouth, his hips jerking erratically, his hands digging into the sheets and his toes curling as he arched his back and thrust once more into Tony’s welcoming mouth. Tony took it all, closing his eyes and still working Steve’s ass as Steve rode out the climax into Tony’s mouth. He hit that little bundle of nerves once more and Steve came again, his hips bucking wildly and a cry tore from his lips as he threw his head back onto the bed. He’d never had a multiple orgasm before and the pleasure was so intense it was almost unbearable.

Soon his cries softened to panted moans and Tony let him pull his cock out of his mouth. Steve flopped back into the bedding, his breath heavy and ragged.

“Bet you didn’t know men could have those as well Captain.” Tony brought himself back up to Steve’s face and kissed him slowly, deeply and so unlike the other times that Steve had to stifle a sigh at the touch.

“That… Was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before.” He panted in a breathy whisper as Tony kissed down his cheek and under his jaw to the soft skin of his throat.

“Well if you actually stayed around long enough you’d experience them a lot more.” Tony replied between nibbling the skin of Steve’s neck.

“You know I can’t Tony.”

“I know no such thing Rogers, how did you even get here by the way as JARVIS detected no vehicles arriving or leaving the area surrounding Stark Tower?”

“Seriously Tony, you want to talk about this now.”

“You don’t say shit when you have your damned clothes on Rogers.” Tony bit down on the section of skin between the neck and shoulder and Steve groaned, leaning over on the bed and pushing Tony off him so he could face him.

He lay a hand on Tony’s bearded cheek and smiled. “I have more friends than just you you know. They brought me here and they’ll take me back after.”

“Sounds like a prom date, I also do not believe you have any friends except for Falcon and Barnes.”

“You’d be surprised Tony.”

“Yeah, probably. So who’s this friend, should I be jealous.” Tony smirked and raised one eyebrow devilishly.

“Nah, you know him anyway so.”

“Oh now I’m intrigued, come on where have you been hiding away all this time?”

Steve broke eye contact and sighed, stroking Tony’s cheek before flopping onto his back and scrubbing his face with his hands.

“You know I can’t tell you that, not until this is all over.”

“And when will that be? All the time Barnes is alive you will never be able to relax.”

“I know, I know! It’s all so fucked up and mostly your fault.”

Tony glared at him but Steve was smiling under his hands. He groaned dramatically and dropped them to his side.

“You know; great sex aside I still want to punch you.” Tony remarked nonchalantly.

“I know.”

“Good, glad we got that cleared up. So, what, you go back to your hidey hole, this whole shebang never happened and world keeps on searching for Captain America?”

“Don’t get romantic on me Tony. I thought this was ‘just a fuck’?”

“Cut the bullshit Cap, this was never just a fuck. It was a lot more than that. It wasn’t anything romantic or destined, it was just, well, right I guess. It felt right, felt like it was meant to happen from the very beginning. Why do you think I hated you so fucking much? Here comes this perfect, godlike Adonis who my father was so in love with it’s a wonder my mother never straight up divorced him over it, I’m all ready to hate you, I’ve seen your photos and files I know you’re a pretty boy but that was nothing to seeing you in person. I hated you because I couldn’t hate you, you were just gorgeous and perfect and sculpted by fucking Michael Angelo himself and it wasn’t fair because I wanted so badly to hold onto all that childhood hatred, and then I got to know you and that was even worse because not only were you a bona fide 1940s war hero you were also pretty fucking nice and great to work with and talk to. You and me, we’re what created the Avengers, I don’t care who Fury contacted first or who Fury thought would be best, seeing as I was actually rejected for the project on the grounds of my perfect ego,” Steve chuckled at the smarmy look on Tony’s face, “it was always you and me buddy, for better or for worse till death do us part and all that shit.”

“I’m almost a bit touched Tony.”

“You’ve already been a lot touched today Cap.”

Steve glowered at Tony but there was humour in it, Tony could see it at the edges of his smile.

“You’re right, it’s always been me and you and yeah, maybe this was an eventuality, there was always chemistry there, Nat used to really rib me about it.”

“As epic bromances go, I reckon Iron Man and Captain America is in the top 3.” Tony shrugged. “I mean we’ll never beat Sherlock and Watson but we actually exist somehow so there is that.”

Steve laughed quietly and Tony placed a hand on his chest, feeling the laughter go through his body, and his heartbeat below it.

“Even though you’ll disappear on me, and somehow have to explain to your new friends that you were shacked up with me for however long this lasts and I would love to be a fly on the wall for that, I don’t regret this Steve.”

Steve lifted his hand to hold Tony’s to his chest. “Neither do I Tony.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, the calm, sea air blue of Steve’s eyes in stark contrast with Tony’s chocolate brown that were as always dancing as though a fire were lit behind them. Then Tony broke the contact.

“Alright, enough of the pillow talk, my feelings quota is maxed out today, are you still with me old man? Reckon you can keep up enough for round 3?”


End file.
